1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for correcting a color of a specific area in an image into an appropriate color.
2. Related Art
An image printing apparatus such as a printer or a complex machine of a scanner, a printer and a copier (a “multi function peripheral” or “MFP”) performs image processing to make a printed image preferable. In some cases, correction of a memory color is performed on a target image to be subjected the image processing. Correction of the memory color is a process of correcting a color of an image area having a particular (memory) color such as a flesh color, a green color, a red color in sunset, and so on into a preferable color.
However, when the brightness of an image is corrected in the memory color correction process, a color balance such as hue may be changed, and thus the color of the area subjected to the memory color correction process may not be preferable. This problem generally occurs in an image printing and processing device such as a personal computer executing image processing software.